Bedside Vigils
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: A collection of drabbles exploring Harvey and Donna's relationship post 8x16 'Harvey'.
1. Charity Begins at Home

Bedside Vigils

**Summary:** A collection of drabbles exploring Harvey and Donna's relationship post 8x16 'Harvey'.

**AN:** DARVEY ARE CANON! :D Okay, now that's out of the way... I'm not sure what this story is haha. I like the idea of building their relationship through the hiatus but didn't want to write one long fic dedicated to it so I'm thinking maybe just a bunch of one-shots, their first fight, people finding out etc... things like that. Open to all suggestions and ideas :) xx

･ﾟ: *･ :･ﾟ:･ﾟ

Harvey brings the rim of his champagne glass up to his lips the golden bubbles tickling his senses as his mouth closes over the crystal, taking a poised sip to appease the company he's with. It's a charity function not a rodeo; soccer mom's and plastic surgeons all milling about with the same pretentious attitudes. The difference is when the pleasantries wear thin and the alcohol kicks in he'll still be sober, his mind a million miles away from the women throwing themselves and the men eyeing him up as competition. He's not unaccustomed to the attention. There was a time he even relished it, enjoyed the thrill of walking out with the most sought after vixen on his arm, but tonight he only has eyes for one women; the redhead breezing her way effortlessly throughout the crowd. He can almost hear her alluring velvet voice across the room, dropping the firms name where appropriate and reassuring everyone Robert Zane's departure is in no way a reflection of their companies loyalty and diligence.

The Gala is a PR stunt cooked up by Samantha who has been swanning around in the same role as Donna. He was 'roped' in because of his wallet, not necessarily public relations, but in actuality he doesn't mind... not in the slightest. He's had the pleasure and privilege of watching Donna from the corner of his peripheral all night, catching her gaze when she gives in to a moments reprieve or is simply seeking him out because that's something they're allowed to do now. Just like it's his god given right to let his eyes devour the black satin wrapped around her body, the way the small straps slink over her shoulders.

The sharp hardness in his hand makes his fingers itch to touch the delicate fabric, palm the scoop that's hanging perfectly at the curve of her spine and _fuck_ the dress.

She may look gorgeous but he knows what's lying beneath it and he swallows a larger, less crafted sip as he forces his attention back to the group he's 'with'. He and Donna are trying to keep things low-key, at least until the firm's reputation is back on track and he shifts his focus to whatever story is supposed to be holding him captive. Something about a Jack Russel or maybe it's the women's kid? All he sees is movement, signalling Donna is taking a break to go the bar, or rather -more pointedly- his eyes draw to the man that makes a beeline towards her as she breaks across the floor.

He isn't jealous, has no reason to be. There have been men hitting on her all night like the women infatuated with him throughout the coordinated event. Part of him wonders if that isn't the other reason Samantha requested his attendance but the curiosity bleeds through to mild annoyance when Donn's stops midway to her destination. He's noticed the well dressed, handsome (he's secure enough to think it) bachelor circling her all evening but he isn't worried. For one, the way they've woken up each morning entwined with their bodies demanding more has rendered any of his doubts obsolete. She's _into_ him and he's just as much _completely_, head-over heels (doesn't want anyone else _ever)_ into her. He has nearly twelve years under his belt and this guy has what, a BMW and tailor who's being paid three times too much to over-deliver at what's supposed to be a charity function?

He scoffs into his glass earning looks from the group opposite him and he quickly clears his throat banking on alcohol fuelled charisma. "No offence meant but if you went to Reynaldo during _July_, I think we can all agree he's money is _not_ going to be where his mouth is." The comment is met with cheap laughter but it paints the conversion with an amicable tone and he raises his drink earning a wink from the women opposite him.

"Well, I think we can _all_ agree on that, Harvey."

If Donna's predicament isn't enough to lead him away Gwendolyn's provocative smirk _is_ and he politely excuses himself depositing his half-full glass on a waiter's tray as he approaches Mr. 'I-can-spell-my-name-with-a-hundred-dollar-bills-just-ask' presenting a trademark, 'you-still-carry-cash-how-quaint' smile.

"Harvey Specter..." he thrusts out his hand introducing himself, "named partner at Specter Litt Wheeler Williams, pleasure to meet you."

"Jacob Harrison."

The man's handshake is firm like he's instigating a dual but Harvey doesn't bat an eyelid at the man's overzealous credentials or his thick English accent. It reminds him of Stephen Huntley but the only tell-tale sign is a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth.

"CEO of Buckingham-Harper Real Estate." Jacob squares his shoulders with a dress-down look etched into his expression. "Wheeler-Williams... so you must work with the lovely Miss Paulsen here?"

Harvey's expression remains impassive as he returns his arm to his side. Harrison could be king of fucking France and he wouldn't give a shit. "I do and I hate to interrupt but I need to drag her away for a few moments, a business matter to attend to... if that's alright by you, _Jacob_."

Clearly it isn't but the acceptance that comes out of his mouth is instinctive, thick and congealed like honey, and Harvey makes a point of fluttering his hand near Donna's exposed back as he leads her away. Not touching, he's being careful about that, but close enough so he can feel the goosebumps rising on her skin as they move across the floor. Nothing to warrant to a second glance, just two coworkers stealing a few moments privacy, but the pretence drops as they move in the line at the crowded bar. Perfectly acceptable that his chest should press against her shoulders, his voice lowering to be heard above the patrons all demanding attention. "You ask me, we've paid our dues. What's say you and I get out of here?"

"Samantha." She angles her head back so he can hear her, fighting the smile on her lips, "you don't think she'll notice if we suddenly disappear?"

"She'll notice _more_ if I suddenly rip that dress off you." His words are low, husky in her ear and she can feel his fingertips feather against her hips edging her forward as the the women in front of them moves to the side making room.

The thought of his hands desperately searching for ways to pleasure her is almost enough to make her bend but in the past week they've taken more than enough time for themselves. They need to start thinking about the firm and she closes her eyes briefly, stealing herself against the need pooling inside her. "_Harvey_..."

He recognises the tone as a warning and understands but he is who he is and he wouldn't be that person without the boyish grin that always manages to slide across his lips whenever she's around. "You're right... I really shouldn't keep you from Jacob."

She inwardly groans at the mention of the man who's been encroaching himself on every minute of her free time and for once she hates Harvey for taking the high-road. "You know, most boyfriend's would be jealous."

He stiffens ever so slightly and not at the reference to their relationship status. It's a first but he glosses over it, the insinuation that another man hitting on her _doesn't_ bother him ricocheting in a place that makes him feel uncomfortable. He isn't exactly a hearts and flowers kind of guy. _Shit_, most of the time he relied on Donna to give him relationship advice and the daunting realisation he has to figure this out on his own now- how to give _her_ everything she needs- makes his expression grow serious, his attempt to keep things low-key at war with the possessiveness rushing through him. If she thinks for one second he's okay with the world viewing her as single, something obtainable, he _isn't_ and his arm snakes across her stomach holding her still beneath the cover of darkness. "You want me to take care of it, I will."

She shivers at the soft declaring note that hits her skin and the amusement on her face falters, aware he would in a heartbeat. It's a gentle reminder that although she's spent years never quite breaching the gap, always being a hairs breadth from the line they were too afraid to cross- she's _his_ now and he's just as much hers. "I can handle it..." she assures, taking in a sharp breath as his fingers slide back to the crease of her waist, "but I _do_ appreciate the offer."

He takes a risk brushing his lips against her crown to make his nod perceptible and then just like that they're back to being 'strangers' at a bar, putting on a show for the world to see. It's frustrating but on some level he thinks maybe they need this, time to piece together what they're doing without the prying opinions of strangers weighing in.

Honesltly they've never done anything to societies standards before anyway. It's made him the best goddamn lawyer in NYC, her the best COO running a law firm in the country and more than that, it makes what they have real. They could showboat their relationship like every other couple here tonight; breath alcohol into an elaborately over-priced venue to keep up appearances but they don't need money or a high profile status.

All he needs is her and his hand slinks out wordlessly tugging her away from the bar. She doesn't protest, her eyes glimmering with slightly guilty amusement but he feels no shame as he leads them through the shadows and out into the brisk air where Ray is waiting to take them home.

He'll send a cheque through in the morning. For the rest of the night he fully intends to adhere to that old saying; charity begins at home.


	2. It Feels Like Jealousy

**It Feels Like Jealousy **

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

Donna pushes the carrots around her plate, the pleasant music in the restaurant adding to the light atmosphere but something is off and she clears the tickle in her throat breaking the silence. "You're allowed to go over there."

She doesn't look up from her meal but Harvey does, confusion painting his expression. "What?"

An unamused sound escapes which she reactively tries to disguise as a laugh. Thirteen years and he still thinks he can play naive to her talent of reading people and situations. "The blonde, the one you've been pretending not to notice since we walked in." She glances up, her eyes darting to the women sitting alone a few tables across from them. "It's okay-" she shrugs, "I don't mind."

"It's not..." he stops, fumbling with an excuse. He wasn't deliberately trying to hide the fact they know each other. He 'knows' a lot of people but there's something in Donna's tone that makes him wary, like he's skirting around the edges of a trap and he keeps things simple in order to navigate his way through. "She used to work with Angelo."

"Your Suit guy?"

He nods in response and she moves from the pile of carrots to her wine, using the rim to hide her interest in his expression. It's collected as usual, his hands continuing their dissection of his steak but the slight crease at the corner of his mouth reveals the detail she's looking for.

"But you _did_ sleep with her."

His lips twitch and she sits back sliding her arm along with the glass across her chest. "More than once-" she adds, "but only when you needed tailoring." She's right, of _course_ she's right, and the rest of the clues are easy decipher. "A particular event, annual, and- oh my god _she's _your fourteenth of March isn't she?"

He winces blowing air into his cheeks as he catches her gaze. For nearly a decade he's been grateful for her access to his calendar, not ashamed and even enjoying the flirty teasing he's endured but this is definitely different and he reaches for his own drink surprised she pieced it together but hiding the fact. "You know that doesn't work on me anymore." He raises an eyebrow, a signature distraction, and she snorts setting her glass back down on the white linen tablecloth.

"Bullshit." She picks up her fork again swimming the piece of cutlery around the food on her plate and a hint of curious amusement slips into his tone.

"You're jealous."

The assumption is far too smug and heat crawls along her neck as she rolls a selection of peas into a pile of mashed potato and gravy. "_Please,_" she throws the defence back at him, "if I worried about bumping into someone you'd slept with every time we went out we'd never leave the condo."

"And yet, _you_ brought it up." He points out almost enjoying the way she twists in her seat. It isn't often he catches her out. In fact it's damn near impossible but he knows he's right; she's jealous and a smirk winds onto his lips when she shoots him a glare.

"Only because Bambi over there won't stop staring at us." It takes a concerted effort not to look in the women's direction and she makes a show of putting something in her mouth to prove she at least eats, not like half the models and actresses he's 'dated' in the past.

He knows he shouldn't engage the conversation, that's it's asking for trouble, but he takes slight offence to the insinuation he was only attracted to the other women's looks. "Actually, she has a degree in political science."

The comment doesn't land well, Donna's eyes flashing up with irritation but she's careful to keep her voice low as it carries between them, "she tell you that before or after she had your pants down?"

"After." He challenges pinching the stem of his wine glass, "any more questions."

She stares at him a moment before dropping her head back to her plate. "No-p-e." She pops the P picking up her steak knife and sawing through the piece of meat in front of her. She may be 'slightly' overreacting. It's not like she wasn't there through all of his past conquests but she wasn't sleeping with him at the time. Now there are comparisons in her head she can't shake, one of them runway gorgeous, smart and currently sitting right across from them.

"Donna, come on." He breaks the semi-awkward silence shaking his head at her, "you can't seriously be annoyed about this."

"I'm not."

She _is_.

Whether she has a right to be is debatable but his smugness isn't helping the situation and she raises an eyebrow smiling sweetly. "How about you go over there, politely tell her you're taken and we can go back to enjoying our dinner."

"I thought you didn't _want_ people to know yet?" The fake pleasantry falls from her face instantaneously and if looks could kill he'd be a dead man.

"_Fine,_" he drops his knife and fork, lifting his hands in surrender and pushing out from the table, "I'll be right back."

She almost tells him to stop. That she's being ridiculous and he doesn't need to go but the words catch in her throat as his fast stride propels him in the blonde's direction. When he gets there she feels almost intrusive watching them, guilty as he waves his arm towards her and she's on the verge of figuring out how to apologise when the women suddenly stands collecting her purse and grinning broadly. Any remorse she felt quickly dissipates beneath a rush of anger as Harvey ushers her over, his smirk returning in full-force as he makes a casual introduction.

"Camille this Donna, Donna Camille."

Donna shoots him a 'what the fuck are you doing' look that's quickly softened by the fake smile she pushes onto her lips. "It's lovely to meet you."

"Likewise." Camille clutches her bag, her red lacquer nails dragging over the strap as Harvey leans to steal a chair from the empty table behind them. "I hope you don't mind, my date is running late and Harvey said I should join you while I wait."

"No that's... _fine_." It feels like there's sand in Donna's throat and she swallows thickly as they seat themselves not buying the women's excuse for a second. There are clear indications she's lying but she lets it go, focused on making things as uncomfortable for the blonde as possible. "So, how do you and Harvey know each other?"

"I used to work as a seamstress, more of a hobby really... now I'm working as a political consultant for the mayor."

Her response is fluid making Donna even more uneasy and she takes a sip of wine, the taste suddenly tangy and unpleasant in her mouth.

"How about you Donna, what do you do?"

"Me?" There's opportunity in a range of answers but she knows which one has the most potential and quickly seizes it. "Oh, I'm an actress." Harvey raises an eyebrow but she ignores the reaction focused on Camille's instead.

"Really that's... a hard profession to be successful in." The blonde implores a sense of tact as she smiles politely, "you must be _very_ talented."

Donna almost laughs out loud at the condescending tone but manages to keep her expression completely neutral. "I do mostly theatre productions. They don't pay but Harvey has enough money to support me-" she flashes her gaze toward him, "don't you darling?"

His eyes widen on reflex, the amusement well and truly gone from his face at her behaviour. "She's kidding," he explains trying to smooth over the awkwardness, "Donna is the COO at Specter Litt Wheeler Williams."

"Donna Paulsen?" Camille recognises the name immediately having received calls from her whenever Harvey's suits needed an alteration. "We spoke on the phone a few times, you used to be Harvey's secretary?"

Donna nods, again ignoring the patronising tone as she slips her phone from her purse beneath the table. "I did, yes." The response is automatic, her attention on Camille (as far as the blonde or Harvey is concerned) while she inputs the two-step code she and Rachel have in place for emergencies. Two seconds later the device is ringing and she feigns searching for it in her bag, putting it to her ear with an apologetic smile. "Excuse me a moment."

She stands leaving the table and Harvey forces a smile at the women next to him trying to ignore the sinking feeling starting to coil in the pit of his stomach. Maybe inviting Camille over had been a step too far but he was just trying to make Donna realise that she has nothing to worry about. He's in love with _her_ and when she returns he purposefully soften his expression. "Everything okay?"

She deliberately ignores his concern as she grabs her purse. "Yeah, it was just Rach... but I have to go, she needs me to talk her through something."

He can tell it's a lie, the whole thing a little too convenient, but he doesn't say anything shifting to take his wallet out instead. "Okay, let me just-"

"No it's fine," she interrupts slinging the strap over her shoulder, "you stay, finish dinner."

The tone is clipped but there's no anger to it, the need for space outweighing her frustration. Jealous or not she trusts him and let's the blonde know it with a more genuine smile. "It was nice to meet you Camille." She doesn't wait for a response turning on her heel and closing her eyes briefly before making her way out of the restaurant.

The cold air is sobering, making it easier to breathe and she knows she should call Rachel back but takes a minute to compose herself. She's used to wearing her confidence, never apologising for who she is, and she may be _Donna_ but she's also human. It took Harvey thirteen years to realise she was standing right in front of him and the insecurity still rears itself sometimes, no matter how much she tries to push it down.

"Donna!"

She's hears his voice behind her and is tempted to speed up, embarrassment mixing with her frustration, but the heels she's wearing prevent her from escaping and he catches up quickly closing his fingers around her elbow and pulling her to a stop.

"You want to tell me what the hell that was?"

He's beyond confused now, concern and annoyance contradicting each other as he lets his arm drop back to his side waiting for an answer.

She doesn't have one or at least not one that makes sense and she sighs glancing over his shoulder towards the restaurant. "She was lying Harvey. Her date isn't running late he cancelled."

He frowns not sure why it's important but he plays along anyway. "You don't know that."

Her gaze slides back to him, her expression tired as her hands land on her hip. "She didn't check her phone once in the half an hour she was there, she ordered two drinks and paid for them but didn't get a third _and_ the kitchen closes in twenty minutes."

There's enough solid reasoning there to convince him but if she's right it makes even less sense that she would up leave knowing Camille was lying. "I don't get it, you're mad that I slept with her so pushing her towards me is the answer?"

"I didn't want to spend the next hour justifying myself, Harvey." She defends the reasoning digging her nails into her hips. Even if she is overreacting he'd been the one to invite Camille back to their table and she wasn't just going to sit there and listen to the women's probing questions about how she went from his secretary to COO of company.

"_You_ told her you were an actress." He throws back, still not sure what they're even fighting about. Obviously he's missed something because he's completely in the dark and he exhales sharply, lifting a tentative hand in surrender. "Any chance we could just skip ahead to the part where you tell me exactly what it is I did wrong here?"

"You fell in _love_ with me." It rushes out of her mouth like it's a bad thing, surprising them both, and she shakes her head swiping at the moisture burning behind her gaze. This is new to both of them and it's a learning curve but she can't help feeling the way she does even if it isn't fair. "Camille is in there right now wondering why? What could possibly be so great about Donna Paulsen that if she called you up tomorrow you wouldn't jump at the chance to see her and I know I should be able to answer that but I can't."

His mouth opens to defend the accusation but he can't, it's entirely ridiculous, and amusement curves his lips intensifying Donna's glare.

"This isn't finny."

"No, it isn't._" _He wipes the smile from his face taking a step forward, "because you sound like you actually think I _would_."

There's a subtle warning to his tone and she knows not to push it. He would never cheat on her, that's a given, but there was also a time he would have never considered himself relationship material and she bites down on her lower lip nervously. "What if you get bored?" She slips her hand protectively around her waist warding off a chill that has nothing to do with the breeze. "What if in a years time you wake up and regret not having the bachelor lifestyle any more?"

He stills, not because it's a possibility but because it isn't. He's happier than he's ever been and he wants to spend the rest of his life waking up to her everyday, that's _never_ going to change, but obviously she can't see it and he tilts his head regarding her seriously. "Donna, do you know how many people I've been with since breaking up with Paula and dating you."

She doesn't want to hear it, opens her mouth to stop him but he jumps in first.

"None."

He waits for the gravity of the truth to sink in and when it does he moves pressing his thumbs lightly at her elbows. "That night you kissed me, it did effect me... and it might have taken me a while to realise _how_ but you're the person I want to be with and if I haven't told you that enough, if I did something to make you have doubts-"

"You didn't." She wipes her eyes again cutting him off, "I overreacted." It's the apology she's been looking for all night, a way to admit that her doubts gained a foothold and that had nothing to do with his actions. She just needed reminding that he isn't going anywhere and she pulls herself into his chest closing her eyes as his arms instinctively curl around her.

"Well, you _are _an actress." He teases gently, "and acting crazy is one way to scare of my ex's."

She chuckles in spite of herself, the easiness between them something she'll never take for granted. "Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?"

"Depends..." he feigns considering it, "think we'll both fit?"

She pulls back slightly, enough to read to softness in his gaze and she doesn't think she's ever been more in love with him than she is right now. "Why don't we go home and find out?"

His answering grin is enough to persuade her she doesn't need to worry about comparing herself to echoes from his past. She might have whispers of doubt every now and again or the odd crazy moment here and there but he isn't going anywhere and honestly, that's all she needed to know.

* * *

**AN:** I had a lot of requests for a Donna is Jealous chapter and I had fun writing this. I've already got a couple more chapters in the works some light hearted, some more angsty. I just need them to be a thing on my tv screen already! :P


	3. Secret's Out

**Secret's Out**

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

It's a Sunday, the dusk light filtering in through Harvey's condo as he sits with a book in one hand, his phone balancing between three fingers in the other. Donna is in the shower readying herself for dinner, the faint echo of water just reaching his ears and he folds closed the piece of literature sliding it onto the table.

He's been thinking of calling Mike a lot lately, the weight of secrecy becoming harder to wear as the weeks roll by.

It's not like he and Donna aren't sure; this is it for both of them, he _knows_ that... but there's still going to be a fallout once they go public. People who will question their integrity, use it against them and he can just about deal with the ramifications but it isn't fair on Donna. She's worked hard to get where she is and doesn't deserve to be dragged over hot coals to justify what people shouldn't even be questioning. It's going to be a challenge but they're going to have to come clean eventually (it's getting to that point) and he thumbs through his contacts double-tapping Mike's name on his speed dial.

It rings twice before the kid answers with a snappy tone.

_"Well it's about damn **fucking **time."_

Obviously he's not just referring to the phone call and Harvey flinches. "How did _you_-"

_"Donna told Rach this morning."_

Harvey smiles in spite of himself. Either they're that in sync or she's playing him and being _Donna _either is possible but he'll have his own fun figuring that out later. "I think what you're meant to say is congratulations

_"For what, seeing what everyone else has since the beginning of time?"_

The banter is typical and Harvey leans back kicking his ankles together with an air of indifference. "See this is why I didn't tell you." A stillness follows the comment, an indication something serious is coming and he plants his feet back on the ground with a sigh. "Mike?"

"_You didn't tell me because you're worried about Donna taking the heat for this when it gets out_."

Harvey swallows, closing his eyes briefly. Almost three thousand miles of distance between them and Mike can still read him better than anyone else. Fortunately the days of him brushing things off and and hiding his emotions are long gone. Mike isn't his protege anymore and they're not colleagues they're _friends_ and he rolls forward dipping his head into the call. "Yeah, I am."

_"Don't be." _

The kids tone is firm and reassuring.

_"The shit you've been through to get here, s__he can handle it and so can you."_

Harvey nods into the receiver, the reaction silent and somewhat redundant because Mike can't see it but it's an acknowledgement of the fact he's right. They'll deal with it but that doesn't mean they should have to. "She's worked damn hard to get where she is."

_"So have **you** and the people who matter know that." _

It's a comforting thought. It might take some getting used to but he isn't worried about judgement coming from inside the firms walls. They're a family, they'll support each other no matter what and he settles back into the leather chair as Mike's voice cuts across the line again.

_"Harvey... congratulations, you guys deserve this." _

The corners of his mouth twitch up in response and the phone suddenly feels lighter in his hand. "Thanks Mike." The gratitude is genuine and he hangs up placing the device on top of his book, letting the silence spread throughout the apartment.

When the shower stops he knows he should wait, at least give Donna time to get changed before he seeks her out, but his legs carry him to the threshold of his bedroom anyway- a place he seems to be spending a lot more time in lately. He isn't complaining and his eyes shimmer with amusement landing on Donna as she swans about in his fluffy white bathrobe.

"Something you want to tell me?" He asks, folding his arms and leaning against the door-frame.

She stills at the built-in wardrobe, hand poised between the collection of dresses on 'her' side as she throws a smile over her shoulder. "Since you brought it up..." she says, gaze washing over him, "your tie is crooked."

He doesn't give her the satisfaction of glancing down. "My tie is fine."

She turns fully, raising an eyebrow at his smugness. She know's exactly what he's referring to and is going to kill Rachel for telling Mike but not until she lectures the women for a good hour first on what it means to keep a secret, even from her husband. The only saving grace is that if Harvey knows it's because he rang Mike (undoubtedly for the same reason) and she abandons getting ready, lazily sweeping across to adjust the knot at his collar. "Now it's better than fine."

The soft aroma of Jasmine and Vanilla makes him inhale sharply but he refuses to let the distraction throw him. He's always considered himself a man of restraint, a master of self-control but even since before they got together she's been unconsciously testing him. Now she knows the effect she has on him it's like he's drowning in an ocean half the time but he's not ashamed to admit he enjoys being lured in by the seductive pull. Most days anyway. This time is different and he catches her wrist, his thumb delicately grazing her pulse and feeling it flutter in response. "Nothing you want to tell me about this morning?"

His fingers drop lightly bunching the material at her waist and she can't help the jolt of adrenaline that races through her. They have a reservation to make but he seems intent on drawing this out and she's never been one to back down from a challenge, she isn't going to start now. "Okay, you win..." she rolls her hips ever-so-slightly towards him, "I _may_ have rearranged your baseball cards into alphabetical order."

He swallows a huff off laughter, raising an eyebrow. "Anything else?"

The boyish charm takes years off his features and her resolve weakens, her hand skating down the front of his chest. She _was_ the one who caved first and a soft sigh presses from her lips. "I told Rachel..." she admits, glancing up at him with a curious look of her own, "which you would only know if you rang Mike."

He shrugs feigning indifference. "Who says I wasn't just checking in?"

She smirks at the bullshit defence. "There's over five hundred people in your contacts list, pick one." He never _just_ calls and they both know it. There's always an incentive that drives him to pick up a phone and he concedes with a shrug.

"Felt good though, didn't it?" The assumption is light, testing, and there's a flicker of hesitation in her expression that tells him to tread carefully. Their two best friends finding out is different to alerting the world but Mike was right, they can handle the fallout and he wants to make things official. After thirteen years hiding his emotions he's ready to put them out in the open for everyone to see. "You know we can't hide this forever."

"I'm not saying forever." She drops her arm stepping away from him and starting towards the wardrobe. She wants to tell people but it's harder for her. Things have changed over the years but society still perceives women differently and she isn't ready to have everything she's worked for thrown back in her face.

"_Donna..._" he trails behind scrubbing a hand across his face, "I know you're worried-"

"No Harvey, you _don't_ know." She flicks her wrist brushing the damp curls over her shoulder as she turns, nearly causing him to stumble into her. She's always taken a back-seat to his career which was to be expected but she's been ridiculed on trial, had her ideas (including The Donna) mocked because people don't take her as seriously and going public now- when the firm has only just recovered from losing Zane- is just going to confirm what everyone's thinking; that Specter Litt Wheeler William's is the kind of establishment where people can just sleep their way to the top. "You work hard and people respect you for it, I do the same thing and then there are bets going to see who I _banged_ to get what I wanted."

She holds his gaze a moment, letting the words sink in before resuming her stalk to the wardrobe he stands still giving her space, torn between wanting to reassure her and knowing he can't. All he can do is prove he'll be there when she needs him or back off if she doesn't and frustration works itself into his tone as he buries his hands into his pockets. "So give me a time-frame then, how long do you think we can keep this up for?" He takes a half-step, edging into their first real disagreement, "because i can't keep doing this and honestly, I don't think you can either."

He's right, she knows he is and her fingers still against the sliding door in defeat. The more comfortable they become around each other the harder it is to keep things from slipping at work; light touches, comments about dinner or plans they're making. Not to mention she hates lying to their friends but she's scared the strain of admitting it will cause things to unravel.

What if they _can't_ handle it?

What if it changes things and the perfect little bubble they've created shatters around them. "I don't want to ruin what we have."

Genuine concern chokes her voice and Harvey sighs, shoulders slumping as she turns wrapping her arms tightly around the robe. She isn't talking about the Malik's and Hardman's of the world coming between then, that's a separate issue- the vulnerability he's reading now a lot closer to home. "Nothing is getting ruined." His feet rock him forward, his hands reaching to unwind her fingers and take them in his own. They can't control what's going to happen but they can choose how to deal with it and he has faith in them, even if they both need a little reminder every now and again. "We've spent thirteen years building this thing...it's strong enough, trust me."

It's logic she can't argue with and she does trust him, her lashes damp as she instinctively leans in- breathing out as his arms wind around her. "Okay..." she nods against his chest, "you're right, we should start telling people.."

He loosens his hold slightly, edging back to make sure she's really ready. The last thing he wants is to force her into something but she smiles lightly and he pushes his thumb up running it gently through her hair "What did Rachel say?"

She relaxes as the warm, easy question washes over them. "That we're both idiots for waiting so long."

He chuckles softly, Mike's sentiments (though more colorful) basically the same. Their friends aren't wrong and he tugs at the edge of her robe, pressing his lips against her soft exposed shoulder. "Then let's not waste anymore time."

She angles her head back with an amused sound, her doubts finding room some where else as he lands a trail of kisses along her collarbone making her shiver. "We have a reservation."

It's a weak protest and he lets his hand and mouth do the work to unravel it, his fingers seeking a way in to roam her naked body. He got dressed nearly an hour ago but that's the least of his concerns, his desire reacting to how accessible she is and making him instantly hard. A moan escapes from her lips and he finds her already wet, his ego boasting he could easily make this quick and still leave plenty of time for dinner... but he selfishly wants more and walks her back to the bed, kissing the smile from her lips.

They don't make it to the restaurant.

Hours later he's not even sure he can make it to the door when the Chinese arrives, his body spent from overuse, and when Donna picks up his shirt from the floor he smirks. She's going to give the delivery kid a heart attack in that thing.

She sashays out and he hears the door open, silence reigning through the apartment and _shit_, maybe she did kill the poor bastard. The thought urges him up off the bed, despite his protesting muscles, and he shrugs on a pair of briefs flinging a t-shirt over his head as he makes his way out.

"_Babe_, what's taking so-"

Fuck.

Louis, not the Chinese guy, is standing in his doorway opposite Donna... who's staring like a deer trapped in headlights- in _his_ shirt.

_Fuck_.

"I... ah, Louis... hey." He shifts awkwardly, heat rushing the back of his neck and his fingers lift to pinch the sensation. "What _'hem_-" he clears his throat, "what are you doing here?"

"What am _I _doing here?" His voice squeaks as his gaze snaps back to Donna, a wave of something he can't describe barrelling through him. He's pissed, confused and elated all at the same time, faced with something none of them have ever dared speak about despite it being completely obvious. He _should_ be angry, the shit they've all been through, but he lunges forward instead wrapping his arms around Donna in a bear-like grip. "This... is _great_, you guys just-"

He lets go abruptly- _awkwardly_.

"Carry on, don't let me interrupt."

"Louis, you should come in." Donna snaps to her senses first and takes a hesitant step back, "we should explain."

He sucks in a sharp breath, the curious side of him warring with social etiquette. It doesn't really need explaining- the scene is pretty clear and he glances at Harvey who shrugs wearing the same consensus. Still, Donna insists with a wave of her hand and he moves inside landing in the middle of the apartment in front of Harvey.

"I'll just get changed." Donna slides passed him ignoring the incredulous look Harvey's shoots her. Too bad. She is _not_ doing this in his shirt, she has some scruples or at least she did up until five minutes ago and her face flushes a deep shade of red as she tugs down on the hem.

Harvey watches her disappear into the bedroom, closing the sliding door behind her, and doesn't bother hiding his own modestly. Not really much point at this stage and he pads toward the island in the kitchen. "Drink?"

Louis shakes his head watching the lawyer pour a water- not his usual trademark scotch. He looks relaxed despite the circumstances and Louis folds his hands into his pockets. "I should have called."

"Why didn't you?" Strangely there's no annoyance to the question- just general interest as he turns back around taking a sip from his glass.

"I was... worried." Louis settles on the truth, feeling stupid for the concern now he knows why Harvey's been so 'busy' lately. "You blew me off a couple of times, if I'd known why..."

He motions towards the bedroom and for once Harvey actually feels guilty, setting down the water with a sigh. "I'm sorry Louis." The rare apology slips out as he palms the counter, "we were going to tell you soon, we were just... finding our feet first."

"It's serious?" His eyes narrow slightly but he's being protective of both of them not just Donna. He wants them to be happy and he honestly believes it could work but it won't if they're going to be all 'Harvey and Donna' and about it. "I mean marry her, have kids, grow old... the whole thing?"

"You realise this isn't the sixties?" He points points out the cliché picking up his glass but it stops halfway to his mouth. He actually _does_ want those things. He wants to spend his life with her whatever that involves and he figures there's no harm in putting Louis' mind at ease. "_Yeah..._" he admits, nodding over his water, "it's serious."

The sliding door swooshes open and his gaze shifts to Donna, her legs now hidden beneath a pair of yoga pants and he smirks at the t-shirt of his she picked out. He liked the shirt better but keeps the thought to himself as she joins them sliding onto a stool at the breakfast bar. She looks uncomfortable, entirely un-Donna like, and he really shouldn't tease her but can't help himself. "Louis was just asking about kids."

Her eyes widen despite the amusement in his expression and never mind babies, she's likely to kill him before they ever get around to it. "I already have my hands full with you." She throws back, growing a little more serious as she swivels toward Louis who's standing beside her. "I know this isn't the best timing-"

"_Donna_," he stops her, pulling his hand from his pocket to motion between her and Harvey, "if you guys are sure then I'm sure, you don't need to worry about this being an issue at the firm."

She smiles relaxing her shoulders. "Thank you Louis."

A knock at the door interrupts them, Harvey fielding it and murmuring under his breath, "so help me if that's Samantha."

Knowing their luck it wouldn't surprise him but it isn't, just their food, and he pays the man bringing it inside and smirking as Donna's laughter fills the small space. He doesn't even care that he missed the joke, he's just happy she's happy and deposits the two bags on the counter with a shrug, "you want to stay, there's plenty here."

Louis shakes his head, grateful for the offer but he found what he needed to- everything's okay and he extends his arm towards Harvey, breaking at the last second and pulling him into a hug. "I can Mike-Ross you through this if you need it buddy."

Harvey rolls his eyes begrudging patting his back. "I think I can manage." He separates them (not really dressed for the intimate but well meant gesture) and ignores the smug look on Donna's face as he walks Louis out.

It might not have been how either on of them pictured breaking the news but they just proved with relative ease that that can handle things outside of their control. It's a small step in the right direction and they'll figure out the rest as they go along, together.


	4. Concussed

**Concussed**

･ﾟ: *･ﾟ:･ﾟ:･ﾟ

Harvey raps his knuckles over the white petition, heart hammering as he demands attention from the women sitting behind the desk. "I'm looking for Donna Paulsen-" he swallows her name, catching his breath, "I was told she was brought in here."

"Harvey!"

He hears Samantha before he sees her, quickly losing interest in the nurse as he spins on his heel. The blonde is already heading towards him and his expression hardens as he pushes toward her. "What the _hell_ happened?" He was out with a client when he'd gotten the call to say Donna was in the hospital, something about a concussion, and he raced straight over- Ray breaking several traffic violations to get him here as quickly as possible.

There's concern reeling in his gaze and Samantha folds her phone over her chest knowing he's going to be even more pissed off when he finds out the details. "Two of the associates got into a fight, Donna stepepd in to break it up-"

"Who?" He snaps the question looking for a place to vent the anger rushing through him, ready to kill whoever is responsible for hurting her.

"That little shit McAvoy." She has no idea what the argument was over, truthfully she doesn't care. It was only a matter of time before the rich daddy's-boy gave them an excuse to fire him and she did- on the spot. "Don't worry, I took care of it."

He'd like to care of too (in his own way) but holds onto the thought preoccupied with making sure Donna's okay first. "Where is she?"

"Down the hall, second door on the right. She's fine but they want to keep her in overnight for observation." She glances at her phone, lighting up the screen to check the time. She didn't mind waiting but now Harvey's here there doesn't seem much point in both of them staying. Donna had practically ordered her out anyway, insisting she didn't need a babysitter, and Sam drops the device back down motioning over Harvey's shoulder. "I should to get back to the office but I can take the meeting with Nichols this afternoon."

_Shit_.

In the rush to get here he'd completely forgotten the appointment was scheduled and his expression softens grateful for the offer. "Thanks Samantha." He forces a smile, gently squeezing her arm as he brushes passed. There's no way he would've been able to concentrate without at least seeing Donna first and he heads straight to her room, stealing a breath at the door before striding in unannounced.

The sudden movement draws Donna's gaze up and she closes the magazine in her lap with a soft sigh. "I told Samantha not to-"

His mouth is on hers before she can get the words out, his hand dragging her into the kiss and her stomach flips at the intensity behind his concern. She knew he'd be worried. That's why she'd asked Sam to wait before telling him but now he's here she's glad the blonde ignored her and a smile works its way onto her lips, her breath falling out in a pant when he finally separates them.

"Are you okay?"

He keeps his fingers pressed against her cheek and she leans into his palm with a nod. "I'm fine."

The reassurance washes over him, his thumb lifting to skim the three stitches resting over her brow. She does her best not to flinch at the contact and he drops his hand, lowering himself into the chair by her bed with a slow exhale. "I'm going to kill him."

His voice is rough, mixed with anger, and while she appreciates he's just being protective- killing someone on her behalf seem like a slight overreaction. "It was an accident Harvey."

"I don't give a shit what it _was_-" he throws back airing his frustration, "he put you in the hospital and that snivelling brat can say goodbye to ever becoming a lawyer, I'll make damn sure of that."

She doesn't doubt he intends to make good on the threat and trying to talk him down when his this worked up is pointless. He needs to calm down first and she reaches across dropping her fingers over his knee with a light squeeze. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

It's hardly her fault but he responds to the soft touch, leaning forward and closing his hand over hers."You're okay, that's what matters."

She can tell he means it but that isn't the only thing that's important. He'd left shortly before the incident to sign a major client and she steals her arm back tilting her head questioningly. "How did the meeting go?"

"Good."

He shurgs, the answer a little too quick and she knows him better than that. "_Harvey_."

The warning is unmistakable and he sits up straighter scrubbing a palm over his freshly shaved jawline. This morning his priority had been to look the part, do what was necessary to close the deal. Now he could give a shit- but he knows her too, that she won't settle for anything less than the truth and a sigh works its way from his mouth. "He was about to sign when Samantha called."

She doesn't need him to elaborate, able to picture what his reaction would've been and a rush of guilt washes over her. "So I just lost us Bellinger?"

He shakes his head. "_You_ didn't do anything-" he assures, dropping his hand and skating it over his thigh, "he'll sign... just as soon as I call back and explain."

"Why you ran out, you mean?" She guesses, wondering if he'd taken the time to excuse himself or had simply up and left. Given how on edge he was before the meeting it's sweet but not the best move business wise, though he doesn't particularly bothered.

"Why they had to pick up the tab." He adds, a loose smile falling across his lips.

She cant help but return it, the warmth spreading through her as she shifts making room for him on the bed. He moves, wordlessly accepting the invitation and she finds a comfortable position resting draped over his chest. She's suddenly exhausted from the days ordeal and when he reaches for the remote, flicking on the tv, she closes her eyes letting the background noise lull her towards sleep.

They'll figure out Bellinger in the morning and he'll sign, even if she has to go down there and apologise in person to make it happen; because her boyfriend might have let his softer side show today but lucky for him she can be _very_ persuasive.


	5. Moving Arrangements

**Moving Arrangements**

･ﾟ: *･ﾟ*･ﾟ:･ﾟ

Donna slips off her heels, crouching beside Harvey's leather couch- his deep steady breathing a sign he's well and truely out for the count. She isn't suprised. It's the first time she's seen him relax in days, their personal time taking a hit with Alex and Samantha both out of town for a conference and Louis off ill.

She's half tempted to leave him but knows his shoulder will wear the consequences if she waits any longer. He needs a proper bed and she lifts her hand up fluttering it against his cheek. He doesn't stir and she selfishly takes a moment, tracing the rough stubble over his jawline and taking in his handsome lines with a content sigh. He keeps insisting he's the lucky one but in moments like these, when he isn't awake dispute it, she's the one who feels grateful- that he was willing to take a risk with her when wouldn't for anyone else.

An incoherent grumble spills from his lips and she smirks, slow in drawing away her hand. "Welcome back sleeping beauty."

He blinks a couple of times, confusion twisting his brow. He only meant to rest a few minutes, long enough to take the edge off inbetween appointments, but the darkness cascading in knots a ball of panic in his stomach. "What time is it?"

She makes a show of checking her watch despite knowing it's already been hours since his last meeting was scheduled. "Just after seven."

"The _fuck-_" he shoots up straight, assaulted by a wave of dizziness and palms his temple trying to stem the rush, "why didn't you wake me?"

Concern rests in her gaze as she watches him settling her fingers over his bent knee to keep him still. She didn't want him disturbed because of this- the fact he's running himself into the ground and seeing him now, there isn't any part of her that regrets the decision. "Because you're exhausted-"

"That's _not_ a reason," he snaps, frustration winding tightly in his throat. It isn't all her fault. He relies on her more than he should because still has full access to his calendar and after a decade of being his secretary some habits are harder to break but if Cameron didn't wake him either that means _she_ told him not to and regardless of well placed intentions, that does piss him off. "I had a call scheduled with Blake industries. Do you have any idea how important that was?'

"I do." She nods, dropping her hand and rocking back on her heels, "which is why I rang their CEO's secretary and sweetened her so Michael Blake would take the call with Samantha instead. She got them to agree to forty percent and he'll sign Thursday at the Ferrari Showroom on Heston, where you owe him a 'sweet ride' and a Scotch."

The tug of her lips does something to his insides, calms him somewhat, _almost_ enough to appreciate the smug look on her face but he isn't ready to give in just yet. "I'm meeting with Salanger on Thursday night."

"You _were_-" she corrects him, holding her position on the floor, "but his daughter just had a baby so when I suggested lunch instead, he agreed it would fit in better with his schedule."

She pushes up in a fluid motion, her muscles easily taking the weight in an all-too-assured move and he breathes out the last of his frustration with a half hearted protest. "You still should have woken me."

She doesn't say anything just shoots him a warning look and he stands to follow her, slumping back down under another hit of dizziness. He quickly waves it off but knows she's right. He's been going at it too hard only it's not the long hours or case-load that's the problem, its the fact (like it or not) he isn't twenty something any more. His birthday is just around the corner, edging him nearer to fifty, and his throat tightens with embarrassment as he brushes off her unspoken concern. "I'm fine."

She doesn't argue, knows there isn't any point, and drops beside him under the pretence of sliding on her shoes. "Why don't you leave with me tonight? We can go back to yours put the game on and I'll help you with that mountain of paperwork Louis has been chasing."

The feel of her next to him -her thigh pressing lightly against his- urges a soft smile onto his lips. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to." Her voice is light, easy as she wriggles into her heels. "I've missed you this week."

The nearness, no matter how innocent it is, pushes the same sentiment from his lips, "I know, me too."

He's always worked hard, that isn't anything new but what they have now _is_. He hates the nights they spend apart and when she stands, shifting away from him, he doesn't think twice about throwing his thoughts out.

"Move in with me."

She stills, letting the shock filter through her expression before she turns to face him. He looks genuine but that doesn't exactly reassure her given his current state and she folds her arms over her chest raising an eyebrow. "You're sleep deprived, _delirious_."

"I'm serious." He counters, lifting up more slowly and shrugging his shoulders, "half of your stuff is at mine any way."

It's not entirety true. Her clothes are there, the things she needs... but her apartment is filled with artwork and memento's, things that won't fit in with his sparse decor which she's quick to point out, "and where would I put the other half?"

"Wherever you want."

He's always been a minimalist by choice pouring his money into his lifestyle over objects but he wants _her _and changing a few things around the place is hardly a compromise; if that's what it's going to take he'll do it.

He steps toward her, intention behind his gaze, but she keeps her arms crossed still wary he isn't thinking it through. "You'd really let me redecorate your condo?"

He nods, for the first time in his life completely okay with handing over control. "If it means I get to come home to you every night.." he edges closer stopping just shy of her with a smirk, "it's just an apartment, Donna."

Her pulse skips at the way he says her name -like she's the most important thing in his world- and she relaxes slightly, airing the last of her hesitation. "You're sure this isn't just a mid-life crisis, something to do with you're birthday coming up?"

"I thought we agreed not to mention certain annual events?" He tilts his head testingly, well aware she's already conspiring with his mother to organise something. He's been playing coy not wanting to ruin the surprise because as much as he'd rather let the day go by unannounced, if the two most important women in his life are happy- _he's_ happy.

And moving in together would be the best gift he could ask for.

"The only thing this is about, is spending more time with my girlfriend..." he assures her, landing his hands on her arms and drawing them down. "Is that going to be a problem?"

Normally she would warn him off public displays in the office but she steps into the embrace, pressing her lips to his and breathing out her answer, "_no_, it... isn't."

It takes him a second to realise she's agreeing and he grins against her, tugging her closer and deepening the kiss.

So he's getting older.

Since his last birthday things have only picked up and if that's going to be a reoccurring trend maybe he will start celebrating them more in the future.


	6. Lying by Omission

**Lying by Omission**

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

The air hums with tension as Harvey stands in front of Donna, phone loose in his grasp with haunted eyes open to the hurt barreling through him. He trusted her. She's the one person he's always been able to count on, the certainty that's gotten him through, and panic seeps in graying his vision. She lied to him -_betrayed_ him- and his hand shakes unsteadily, feet clambering a step back.

"_Harvey,_" she swallows his name, her gaze burning with moisture as the remnants of the call silently echo around the lobby to _his_\- their apartment. She thought they'd have more time but the hospital was adamant, his mother doesn't have long and on hearing the news regret illuminated the truth she's been concealing; that she knew about the diagnosis and has been harboring the secret.

"How long?" He snaps the question, anger coiling around his vulnerability as she struggles to find an answer. Fuck that. It's an easy question and the only thing stopping her is guilt, something he doesn't give a damn about. "Donna, how long!"

She jumps at the aggression, knowing he would never act on it but it still breaks something inside her. "Since Christmas."

His hand balls into a fist at his side, the other shoving the phone into his pocket and flexing to shake the rush adrenaline. For four months she's known his mother was dying. Four months she's been waking up every goddamn morning beside him, _lying_, and he can't conceive how twenty minutes ago he had everything and now it's slipping away faster than he can hold on. "You knew all that time-" his voice is steely, cold as the door behind him swings open, "and you didn't say _anything_, not one word."

Regret hitches in her throat but she waits for the entering couple to pass before releasing it. She'd made the call based on what Lily had wanted. Harvey's mother had begged that she be allowed to keep her sons sheltered from the grief for as long as possible and while she didn't agree with the decision, she understood it came from the urge to protect and so she'd lied... by omission but _never_ with the intention of betraying him. "I'm so sorry Harvey."

The apology means nothing, as if empty words falling into the expanse will somehow change what's happening. Nothing can fix it- the realization splintering through his body like it's made of weak glass; what if they can't come back from this?

"After everything we've been through... _how_?" His voice cracks wavering under the strain, "how could you keep this from me?"

She wants to recoil from the hurt knowing it will play in her head years from now, the guilt attacking at her most vulnerable moments... but she needs to be strong and wear the consequences.

_He_ needs that and she folds her arms across her chest digging her nails in with a shaky breath.

Everybody else had been too caught up in the festives to notice the signs; a slight tremor, a flicker of nausea, Lily's insistence they stay up a little later just to watch the fire die down. She'd put it together in a matter of days but no amount of pleading had been able to change the women's mind. "It wan't my place to-"

"Bullshit!" His anger rears above his grief, the feeling easier to latch onto than anything else. He can't blame his mother- though part of him wants to- but he can't let his last days with her be suffocated by resentment. Donna _chose_ not to tell him. She robbed him of those last few conversations, the things he might never get to say, and he tears his hand up palming the sting blurring his vision.

He can't do this now and worse; he doesn't know if he'll _ever_ be able to.

"I have to go."

The finality rattles through her and she grasps at the faintest hope she can still comfort him, that he won't pull away because of her actions. All she wants to do, all she's ever wanted, is to protect him and she risks inching a step closer. "Lily loves you Harvey." She tests the words watching his features harden, knowing there's every chance he's going to lash out but still needing to try. "She wanted her last months to be filled with happy memories, not hashing up the past. You gave her everything she needed."

He shakes his head feeling the manipulation drive through and he can see it so clearly now; how she'd urged him to call more, the gentle reminders and well placed encouragement. It adds to the stab of betrayal wrenching through him because she doesn't get to be right about every goddamn thing. "Don't you _dare_ stand there and expect me to fucking thank you."

She flinches as if he physically struck her- a sob building in her throat at the coldness replacing his anguish. They've fought before. Had plenty of heated exchanges over the years but never like this and she can't hide the tremor as she finds her voice, "let's call a cab... we can-"

"_No_," he throws his hands up to stop her, hating himself for it but needing to hurt her, "I don't want you anywhere near my family right now."

Fair doesn't hold a place in his thoughts, his feet hitting the carpet of the lobby and carrying him away from her. He doesn't look back, _can't_, because if he did her tears would unearth his guilt and the instinct to run comes hard and fast like it's been secretly hiding in the dark building momentum for the past year.

All he wants to do is escape it but there's nowhere to go.

The hospital is worse, the suffocating fear harder to navigate and there's no comfort from the doctors saying Lily isn't in any pain. They can take their time making a decision, the news settling in waves as he, Marcus and Bobby take turns sitting with her.

He subconsciously reaches for Donna more than once, her absence a growing ache in his chest at war with his anger. It isn't right that she isn't here and maybe after all these years he _has_ changed because the need to run slowly starts to ground itself as the hours roll on. The later it gets the louder his mother's voice grows in his head; reminding him that if it weren't for Donna there's every chance he wouldn't even be here right now. It's not that simple and he whispers the reasoning into the still room but the silence feels like she's berating him for being a stubborn ass. He makes a promise to try and fix it, to bring Donna back with him in the coming days- and he swears a ghostly smile graces her pale lips. It's more likely that he's just exhausted, imagining things, and when he finds Bobby and Marcus they decide to take the next few days in turns so she isn't alone while people come to pay their respects. There's her best friend in Georgia, a sister in Minnesota, students from her art class who will all want to be here. She'd kept the illness a secret from everyone, her husband excluded, and he doesn't know what to do with the small flare of gratitude- that she had Donna to talk to.

It rests in the back of his mind on the cab ride home, tangling with a mix of fatigue, frustration, guilt and anger. He doesn't know how to handle any of it. Usually he'd rely on Donna to guide him through but when he finally lands inside the condo, meeting an overnight bag by the door, panic and shock overrides everything else. She appears a second later, fully dressed and although he isn't sure what time it is reason says she isn't just ducking out somewhere.

"How's Lily?" Donna breaks the silence first, no malice or tension lining her voice, just concern, and she stalls giving him a wide birth. His words had hurt but given the circumstances she isn't about to hold them against him.

He shakes his head confirming what they both knew would be the likely outcome, Donna more so than himself and resentment swells but falls back beneath a confused expression. "Where are you going?"

"A hotel." She's hesitant, suddenly unsure of herself which is rare but time was the easiest thing to give him. The _only_ thing she could think of that might help. "I thought you might need space."

His features draw back to being impassive, locking around the anxiety twisting his insides. He's still angry and hurt but he's let her walk out of his life because of pride before and he's always regretted it. This is about more than his ego and he bites the inside of his cheek blowing out roughly, "wait here."

She does, watching his eyes dance around her as his feet kick forward and she's never been more scared as he passes by heading toward the bedroom. She doesn't know if he's gathering more of her things but mentally prepares herself for the possibility, confused when he emerges a few minutes later empty handed- or at least that's what she assumes until he get's closer and spots the small object he's concealing. "What are _you_-"

"Marry me." He thumbs the ring box giving no further explanation. He doesn't know what else to say or how to explain it. Part of him has already forgiven her and the other half wants to, just doesn't know how. What he _does_ know is that he's going to love her for the rest of his life no matter how angry, hurt or pissed off he is.

It's an overwhelming gesture given the circumstances and she shakes her head slightly, glancing up to search his expression for answers and although she can see he's being genuine she can also read the fear resting behind the incentive. "_Harvey_..." she swallows, still holding his gaze, "you're not going to lose me."

The words are soft, honest, and he closes his eyes briefly knowing she can see straight through every thought. It doesn't matter what she's promising he can't let her go and breathes out a heavy sigh darting his attention between her feet and the door. "That bag says otherwise."

Regret pools in her chest and she drops her arms so he can see she's just as vulnerable as he is right now. "When have I _ever_ not come back to you?" She holds still waiting for an answer, watching his hand pocket the ring and she's grateful. She'd love nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him but accepting like this would just be wrong and she can see the same turmoil etched in his expression.

"She wanted happy memories-" he stumbles over the admission, his grief rising above everything else, "was she... _happy_?"

His voice breaks and despite her anguish she smiles gently, her own eyes watering as she reveals the honest truth, "knowing you and Marcus would be okay... that's all she wanted."

He nods, taking a moment to register it all and she gives into the urge to step forward- surprised by the force of his movement to embrace her. She returns it without hesitation, threading her fingers through his hair and holding him tightly as he shudders against her.

She isn't going anywhere, not now and not _ever._

And doesn't need the ring in his pocket to know that.


	7. In Sickness and in Health

**In Sickness and in Health**

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

Harvey leans back against the kitchen island, palms pressing the white marble as his gaze drags tiredly across to where Donna is sleeping. She's dwarfed by a thick woolen blanket, her features paler than usual against the dark leather and worry twitches in his jaw as Mike steps up beside him.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

The kids voice is low so not to disturb her and Harvey let's go of the breath he's been holding. "She... wanted to wait." It's a lame excuse and they both know it but to Mike's credit he doesn't push, letting silence fall amicably between them until Harvey lands at the apology he owes his friend. "I should have called."

He should have but again Mike doesn't press it, his gaze crossing from the sleeping woman back to the man at his side.

Harvey feels the shift, the attention wrapping around the tightness in his chest. Truth is it wasn't just Donna's insistence that kept him quiet. He was scared that admitting she's sick out-loud would make it real and the faint hold he had on his composure is already starting to slip. He doesn't know if he can do this, and that terrifies him even more. "The doctor _said_-"

"Harvey." Mike stops him, a steady note holding up his resolve. They've been through a lot together over the years and in the face of everything, all the adversity, the one thing they've never been deterred by are impossible odds. They fight with everything they have and this isn't any different. "She's going to get through this, you both are."

He nods, his hand staggering as it breaks from the bench to flick the tip of his nose. He's been holding it together for weeks, the urge to let go beating down relentlessly but this isn't about him. He can be angry, scream, shout until there's no air left and his lungs are burning but on his own time, not hers.

She stirs on the couch, almost as if sensing his turmoil, and he blinks the moisture from his gaze forcing a smile. "Hey, you."

"_Hey_..." Her voice is groggy, filled with sleep and her lips curve softly as she takes him in. She's learning to appreciate the small things, those few fleeting seconds where she wakes up to him and nothing else until reality slowly starts to seep in. "What are you doing over there?" She asks lightly, concern touching her features.

He gives a loose shrug, words he can't say swimming in his head and he settles on a half-truth. "Just thinking about Mike."

There's no pressure, the statement deliberately casual but he doesn't need to say what he's thinking for her to hear it. She asked for some time and he gave it to her without question. Now it's her turn to help him handle the news. "We should call them tomorrow."

He's surprised but shouldn't be. She always knows what he needs, usually before he does, and she rarely puts her own first- which is why he promised himself whatever sacrifices he has to make, he will.

"_Donna-_"

"It's okay, I want to." She forces a smile pushing her mouth to comply. It's going to hard but no part of this has been easy and they can only rely on each other so much. They need their friends and she beckons him over, sitting up to make room for him.

He reaches the couch in two strides and lowers himself with a sigh, reaching for her hand beneath the blanket. "You sure?"

"_No_..." her voice is soft, the amusement genuine this time, "but if Rach figures it out first, she's going to be pissed and that girl can be mean when she's angry."

A light chuckle teases his lips, the sound lost as he adjusts on the leather seat reaching out to brush the hair back from her face. She's been nothing but a pillar of strength, her fight giving him hope but it's only just keeping his worry at bay. She might be stubborn but she's also human and he can't chance letting any signs go unnoticed. "You're tired."

His concern is evident, begging an honest answer and she nods leaning into her palm but doesn't want to turn in yet. All she's been doing recently is sleeping and she flutters her eyelids, gazing up at him from beneath her lashes. "A little longer?"

He's ready with a warning but it stalls, his heart resting in his throat at the pleading look on her face. Here or the bedroom hardly makes that much difference anyway and he opens his arms motioning for her to slide forward.

She does, leaning against his chest and feeling more at ease as his hands slip around her waist. She doesn't know what to say to reassure either of them. If she starts making promises she can't keep it'll just make things worse in the long run but right now she needs to be a little selfish and steals a breath, releasing it slowly. "It's going to okay."

He swallows hard, fighting the emotion catching in his throat as he squeezes her tightly. "I know." He doesn't, but pushes the thought to a place he can't reach focusing on what he can control; which is being present and in the moment with the women he loves.

It's all he has and right now that has to be enough.


	8. For the Win

**For the Win**

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

Harvey grips the highlighter in his hand circling the page strewn open on his desk as Donna's gaze bores into him. There's a million reasons why she could be sat there but the fact she sauntered in tells him it isn't an emergency. Well, it's not going to be a game of cat and mouse either.

Unless someone _really_ is dying- he has work to do.

"Something you wanted?"

His tone breezes across casually, neither short or snappy and she rolls her shoulders back relaxing into the chair. "Nope."

She pops the 'p' but he keeps his eyes level with words he's trying to read. "_Donna_."

This time she does recognize the warning but it doesn't deter her. "Yes." She smiles sweetly, catching his gaze as it flicks up.

He draws to her mouth, the ever-so-slight pout on her freshly painted lips making his determination falter. He'd like nothing more than to take her home, ravish her senseless until she can't remember the meaning of the word smug but unfortunately that's going to have to wait. "Okay, as cute as this is... I have a ton of work to get through."

"I can see." She tilts her head toward the piles littering his usually pristine desk which in his defense is organised chaos compared to Louis' office. They've all been under the gun this week, exactly why they need to relax and have a little fun.

He watches her fold a leg over one knee, hiking up the edge of her dress, and he swallows urging himself not to be undone by the move. "I'm going to be at least an hour."

Judging by his current workload _more_ but she keeps the thought to herself playing along for appearances sake. She's already won but he still needs to figure that out and it does him good to be humbled every once in a while. "I can wait."

A sigh presses at his lips, the glint in her eyes making him wary. She's up to something but whatever it is it won't get the brief in his hand finished. "What you can _do_, is stop being a distraction."

"Oh, you think _this_ is being distracting?" She teases, uncrossing her leg and sitting up straighter. She hasn't even started turning on the charm and lifts herself up, towering in seven-inch high stilettos.

The red ones that she knows drive him crazy.

He catches the color out of his peripheral but keeps his attention focused, re-reading the same line over as she perches on corner beside him. If it were a battle of wills he'd be half-tempted to give in but the document he's preparing can't wait. "_Donna..._"

"Harvey." She parrots back, watching his chest puff with a slow intake of air. It's a further sign he can't indulge her but his tone is more defeated than it is frustrated.

"I have to get this proofed for tomorrow's nine-o'clock."

It's fair reasoning or at least would have been an hour ago but as usual, she knows something he doesn't, and lightly pushes down the paper in his hand. "No you don't." His gaze lifts in confusion and she reaches over taking the highlighter from him and capping the lid. "They called to reschedule."

He tries not to register his surprise, tentative hope fluttering in his chest as he leans back reading the amusement in her carefully crafted expression. "When?"

"Fifteen minutes ago." She confirms, a smile splitting her composure as the realization dawns on him.

"That's why you came in here." He swivels with a shake of his head. She's been playing him and he fell for it hook, line and sinker but the way her lips wrap around the yellow marker makes him forget his pride and everything else work related stacked up around them. "You know, the rest of this stuff can probably wait."

"Mmmm-hmm... that's what I figured." She stops her dalliance with the highlighter, smiling as he rolls forward landing his palm over her knee with a boyish grin.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He tempts her with a light caress and if he had his way it would mean they ended up staying a _lot_ later than he originally intended but she's more of a stickler for office conduct than he is, removing his hand with a smirk.

"For you to figure out it's time to leave." She slides off the desk before he can catch her again, intent on keeping her win untainted- at least until they get home. Then he can settle the score however he pleases and she might even do some highlighting of her own.

Just to make sure he's _extra_ thorough.


End file.
